Forbidden Secrets
by Twifan2727
Summary: Bella Swan is a stripper trying to make money to support her daughter. One night she's attack and ends up waking in a hospital meeting the man who safe her life. Would he be able to change her life around?
1. Bella

Hey everyone my name is Crystal. I'm gonna write my first Edward/Bella story. Hopefully this story turns out great.

_Chapter One: Bella Swan_

_BPov:_

_It was the middle of November. I'm I was starting my job. My job isn't something i'm proud of but I need the money and I have my daughter to look after. Hi my name is Bella Swan and i'm a stripper._

_"Bella, your almost on."_

_"I'm coming Rosalie." I yelled. Rosalie was my closes friend. I care for her alot. She is my roommate and always helps me with my daughter Amy._

_"And now we have a special treat for all you gentleman out here tonight. Please welcome on new stripper, Sassy Bells." The music hit and I made my way to the stage. All the boys were whistling yelling take it off and show me your ass. I was feeling like I was a piece of dirt but I needed this job and the money. I slowly moved in a sexually way, feeling up my legs, my boobs. I danced to the rhyme of the music. _

_I started dancing very _inappropriately_. I started slowly taking my bra off. The whistles got even louder. I walk away towards the pole that was in front of me. I moved around it for a bit. Then I grab onto it and swing around it. _

_"Yeah Sassy Bells, your so hot baby."_

_"Shake those tits Bells."_

_"Come baby show us some pussy."_

_I did what that man said and stop swinging on the pole and took my panties off. I danced more to the sound of the music._

_"That's one hot pussy."_

_"God I wanna fuck that."_

_"Hey beautiful." I look over to a guy calling me and he had some money in his hand. I walk over to this guy. "Here's hundred dollars gorgeous." he said and slip it to me. I just smiled and continued to finish dancing. The song ended and everyone clapped._

_"Give a round of applause to Sassy Bells." Everyone cheered and she walk back stage._

_"You did fantastic out there Bella."_

_"Thanks Rose."_

_"Who was that guy out there that gave you the money?" Rose asked_

_"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go get this make-up and stuff off so I can go home and see Amy."_

_"Don't wait up for me. I have a date with Emmett tonight and well he wants me to meet his sister and other friends."_

_"Okay, have fun and tell Emmett I said hi." _

_"I will hun." Rose said and went on stage for her act. I made my way back into my to take off my make-up and to get dress. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in." _

_"Hey Bella, these were sent in here for you."_

_"Oh god are they from Mike again?" I asked_

_"Don't know. Don't let James know though. He doesn't like it when other men hit on his girls." _

_"I won't. Thanks Jessica." I watch as Jessica left and I look at the beautiful roses. There was a card with them and I opened it._

_'I was sitting there and I just couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so beautiful dancing up there, naked. You have the most amazing body ever. Maybe sometime we can get together._

_Mike_

_"Ew, this guy won't quit." I said and threw the flowers in the garbage. I finish grabbing my stuff and headed out of the club._

_"Hey Bella, can I talk with you for a minute."_

_"Sure James."_

_"Are you gonna be able to be free Saturday for a double shift? I think you did a terrific job out there. What do you say?"_

_"Sure James I'd love too thanks. I'll see you on Wednesday okay."_

_"Okay have a great night." James said. _

_"Oh wait James can you do another thing for me."_

_"Sure Bella."_

_"I got flowers from Mike again can you make sure he doesn't come in here anymore? He's creeping me out." _

_"No problem Bella." _

_"Thanks." I said and walk outside and to my car. It was very cold out tonight. I knew I should have brought my jacket with me. As I got to my car I had this feeling someone was watching me. I look behind me but no one was there. I started walking again getting closer to my car. Suddenly I heard my name being called._

_"Hey Bella."_

_Shit it was Mike._

_"Mike I can't talk right now I gotta go home to my daughter."_

_"I'm pretty sure she's sleeping. Did you like the flowers I send you?"_

_"Yes they were beautiful thank you."_

_"Your lying to me Bella. I don't like it when you lie to me."_

_"I have to go Mike." I said and hurry to my car. I finally got there but it was too late and Mike grab me by the arm, "Mike let me go."_

_"You got me banned from the club Bella. Why?"_

_"Look I just thought it was best okay."_

_"For who? You know how much I love you and you do this to me." Mike yelled_

_"Please let go of me." He didn't listen to me and pinned me to my car, "Mike get off of me." Again he never listened and rip my shirt off, "Stop Mike, please." I cried. He placed one of his hands up my skirt, feeling my pussy, "Mike don't please."_

_"Shut the fuck up." Mike said and smack me across the face. He continued to feel my pussy. I felt tears strolling down my face. I tried to push him off of me but it was useless. So I decided to do the next I thought was best I yelled for help._

_"Someone please help me."_

_"Bella shut the fuck up." Mike said and hit her again._

_"Hey, get the fuck off of her." I heard someone yelled._

_"Beat it bud this as nothing to do with you." Mike yelled. The man grab Mike and punch him in the face._

_"Oh my god my fucking nose you fucking prick." Mike yelled and attack the other guy. I just stood there and watch these two fight. Suddenly I saw Mike pull out a knife and ran to stop him from stabbing the other guy but Mike saw me coming and he grab me._

_"Hey man let her go alright."_

_"Fuck you asshole. This was none of your business and now i'm gonna have to kill Bella."_

_"Look just let her go okay. She didn't do anything wrong to you." I took a good look at this guy. He had bronze hair and was very tall. I really couldn't take alook at his eyes though. God he's was gonna get hurt and I had to do something. I stepped on Mike toe making him scream._

_"You stupid bitch." Mike said and he shoved me making me hit my head off my car and then it all went black._

_*********_

I heard people talking and beeping noises all around me. I didn't even know where I was. I opened my eyes to see this girl hovering over me.

"Ah...."

"Oh my god i'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You are you?" I ask her

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hi, do we know each other?"

"Not yet but we will."

"Um, is it Alice?"

"Yes."

"Don't mean to sound like a bitch but your looking at me weird and it's kind of creeping me out." I said. She started to laugh.

"Your so silly Bella."

"Um, thank you."

"Alice would you get away from Bella please."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to her."

"I'm sorry about my sister."

"It's fine." I said

"Can you go home now and I'll talk with you and mom later."

"Fine but you need to tell me everything later."

"Alice now."

"Okay, i'm going." she said and left.

"I'm really sorry about her."

"It's okay, she seems nice."

"Yeah well that's Alice for you. I'm pretty sure your wondering what your doing here in a hospital."

"Yeah I am."

"You were attack last night."

"Wait last night? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Miss Swan relax please."

"Wait how do you know my last name?"

"I needed to know some information on you. Lucky your friend was still there at the club last night. She had to cancel her date to take care of your daughter."

"My friend? Do you mean Rosalie?"

"Yes, any how she took care of your daughter while I took you to the hospital."

"Wait you brought me here?"

"Yeah you bump your head last night."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really."

"Well you were almost raped. I saw the guy on you and I pulled him off and.."

"Oh my god wait a second your the guy that saved me. Your the one who broke Mike Newton nose."

"Um, is that a bad thing?"

"No it's a great thing." I said and laughed. He laugh with me.

"So how you feeling today, let's see shall we." he said and check her head, "Tell me if I hurt you okay."

"Okay." I said. I watch this man carefully as he look at my head. He was so beautiful. His hair was bronze like I thought that night at the club. I look him in the eyes, his sexy green eyes. Damn this guy was like some sort of sex god or something. He was perfect, "Ow."

"Sorry. I think we might need to do another cat-scan just to be sure. I don't want you to get a concussion."

"Can't I just go home to my daughter?"

"Sorry but I think it's best to stay here for one more night."

"Okay thanks again by the way."

"For what?"

"For what? For saving my life. I own you."

"No you don't i'm just glad I was there to save you."

"Me too. I know you know my name but I might as well tell you again. I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's really nice to meet you Edward."

"You too Bella. Now I'll let you get some sleep and I'll come check on you later."

"Okay." I said and watch him leave. 'Hmm, Edward Cullen? Sounds very sexy. I really need to get to know that men alot more.' I said to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

**And That's The End Of That Chapter Folks, LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R. I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**

**PS: Thanks to my good friends Sheila and Lauren over at Fanforum for encouraging me to write this. You girls are amazing  
**


	2. Edward's Pov

Thanks for the reviews so far I appreciate start next chapter with Edward Pov.

Chapter 2

Epov:

_It was the middle of November. It was very cold outside. I had just finish my shift and my buddy Jasper decided to tag me along with him to go to a stripper club. My Name is Edward Cullen and i'm a Doctor._

_"Come on Edward, I wanna get a good seat." My friend yelled out._

_"Alright i'm coming. I can't believe you drag me to one of these places."_

_"Relax, we'll just have a few beers and watch some ladies dance."_

_"Jasper they dance naked." Edward said_

_"So, what it's not like you haven't seen naked ladies before." Jasper said, "So I heard you and your family is gonna meet Emmett girlfriend later tonight?"_

_"Yeah I really don't wanna go though."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Do I really have to have a reason why."_

_"Nope."  
_

_"Okay boys tonight we have a special treat for all of you tonight, please welcome our newest member, Sassy Bells." I moved my eyes to the stage and out walk this most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

_"Wow."_

_"See I told you you'd have fun." Jasper said. I didn't even listen to him and kept my eyes on her. I watch her sway to music and strip in front of these man. God she was just extremely gorgeous. I listen as these guys were making disgusting comments at her. _

_"Gross." I whispered and went towards the stage._

_"Where are you going dude?" Jasper asked. I ignore him and went straight towards her. I took out a hundered dollar bill, "Hey beautiful, here's a hundered." I said to her. She smiled and walk away dancing. I made my way back to Jasper._

_"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked_

_"What? I thought she was doing good so I gave her a tip." _

_"Whatever you say Edward, you like her." _

_"No I don't just shut up and watch the show." _

_"Give it up for Sassy Bells." Everyone clap and whistle at her._

_"Hey man it's getting late let's go." _

_"Okay Jasper, um grab the car and I'll meet you outside." _

_"Sure buddy take your time trying to get the pretty lady." Jasper said and left. I've notice that the lady was talking with someone. I moved over so I can here them better._

_"James can you do me one more favor."_

_"Sure. I got flowers from Mike again. Can you make sure he doesn't come around here anymore?"_

_"Of course, talk to you later." James said and left. I watched as the lady walk out of the club, and I followed her. The sound of this Mike guy does sound weird and I was going make sure she was safe. When I got outside I still didn't see Jasper so it gave me sometime to introduce myself, that's when I heard her screaming, 'Shit.' I ran as fast as I could and came around the club and saw the lady being attack_

_"Hey, get the fuck off of her." I yelled._

_"Beat it bud this as nothing to do with you."__ I grab him and punch him in the nose  
_

_"Oh my god my fucking nose you fucking prick." the guy said and attack me. Suddenly I saw him pull out a knife and she ran to stop him from stabbing me but he saw her coming and he grab her._

_"Hey man let her go alright."_

_"Fuck you asshole. This was none of your business and now i'm gonna have to kill her."_

_"Look just let her go okay. She didn't do anything wrong to you." I took a good look at her. She had brown hair and was very beautiful. God she was gonna get hurt and I had to do something. I saw her step on his foot and he scream.  
_

_"You stupid bitch." Mike said and he shoved her making her hit her head off her car. The next thing I knew I was watching this asshole escape and I was calling the ambulance_

_**********_

"How is she today Angela?"

"She's good Edward but she's got a visitor."

"Who?"

"Ah...." I heard her scream and ran to her room. There I saw Alice looking over at her.

"Oh my god i'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Um hi, do we know each other?"

"Not yet but we will."

"Um, is it Alice?"

"Yes."

"Don't mean to sound like a bitch but your looking at me weird and it's kind of creeping me out." she said. Alice started to laugh.

"Your so silly Bella."

"Um, thank you."

"Alice would you get away from Bella please." I said

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to her."

"I'm sorry about my sister."

"It's fine." Bella said

"Can you go home now and I'll talk with you and mom later." I said to Alice.

"Fine but you need to tell me everything later."

"Alice now."

"Okay, i'm going." she said and left.

"I'm really sorry about her."

"It's okay, she seems nice."

"Yeah well that's Alice for you. I'm pretty sure your wondering what your doing here in a hospital."

"Yeah I am."

"You were attack last night."

"Wait last night? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Miss Swan relax please."

"Wait how do you know my last name?"

"I needed to know some information on you. Lucky your friend was still there at the club last night. She had to cancel her date to take care of your daughter."

"My friend? Do you mean Rosalie?"

"Yes, any how she took care of your daughter while I took you to the hospital."

"Wait you brought me here?"

"Yeah you bump your head last night."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really."

"Well you were almost raped. I saw the guy on you and I pulled him off and.."

"Oh my god wait a second your the guy that saved me. Your the one who broke Mike Newton nose."

"Um, is that a bad thing?"

"No it's a great thing." she said and laughed. I laughed as well. God she's got a beautiful smile.

"So how you feeling today, let's see shall we." I said and check her head, "Tell me if I hurt you okay."

"Okay." she said. I watch this woman carefully as I look at her head. She was so beautiful. Her hair was brown like I thought that night at the club. I look her in the eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes. Damn this girl was stunning.

"Ouch."

"Sorry. I think we might need to do another cat-scan just to be sure. I don't want you to get a concussion."

"Can't I just go home to my daughter?"

"Sorry but I think it's best to stay here for one more night."

"Okay thanks again by the way."

"For what?"

"For what? For saving my life. I own you."

"No you don't i'm just glad I was there to save you."

"Me too. I know you know my name but I might as well tell you again. I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's really nice to meet you Edward."

"You too Bella. Now I'll let you get some sleep and I'll come check on you later."

"Okay." she said and watch me leave.

'Hmm, Bella Swan? I'm gonna be sure I get to know her more.' I said and walk away.

* * *

Okay that's the end of that chapter. Chapter Coming Soon. R&R


	3. Bad News Good News

Thanks for the reviews so far I appreciate start next chapter with Edward Pov.

Chapter 3

"Mommy."

"Amy sweetie what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to see you." Rosalie said and handed Amy to her.

"I miss you mommy. I wanted to see you."

"Oh sweetie I missed my jellybean as well."

"Mommy call me jellybean."

"Why is she always putting herself in danger for."

"Just relax Renee."

"Mom? Dad?"

"What did you do now that landed you in the hospital?" Renee asked

"Nice to see you too Mom."

"Don't start Bella."

"Your right don't start," Bella said

"So you gonna tell us what happen or not?" Renee asked

"Not in front of Amy." Bella said

"Hey Bella where's this guy you told me that saved you at the club?"

"That guy would be me." Edward said and walk inside.

"You saved my daughter last night? From what?" Renee asked

"Um, Rose can you take Amy downstairs to the playroom." Bella asked

"Sure."

"But I wanna stay with you mommy."

"It's Amy right?" Edward asked. She nodded her head, "If you go play with your friend Rose here, I promise that when you come back I have some lollipops waiting for you. That's if it's okay with your mommy." Edward said

"Can I have Lollipops mommy?" Amy asked

"Yes go with Rose, jellybean." Bella smiled. Rose and Amy left leaving Edward to talk with Bella and her parents.

"So Dr. um, sorry what did you say your name was?" Charlie asked

"It's Edward dad." Bella said and smiled at him.

"But you can call me Doctor Cullen if you like."

"So doctor Cullen, mind telling me what happen to my daughter?" Renee asked

"She never told you?" he asked

"No, now someone better tell me." Renee said

"Mom, stop being rude." Bella said

"I think it's best your daughter tells you." Edward said

"Bella what happened?" Charlie asked

"I was attack at work. This guy wouldn't stop bugging me." Bella said

"Oh for god sake's Bella and you couldn't call us?" Renee asked

"I'm fine aren't I?"

"That's not that point, I don't want you working there at that strip club anymore." Renee said

"Keep your voice down and i'm twenty four years old not two mother. I love my job and I need the money to help Amy have a good life."

"And you can have that life Bella. You can work somewhere else."

"No mother. Now leave so I can be alone." Bella said. Renee said nothing and disappear.

"I'll come bye tomorrow if that's okay." Charlie asked

"Sure dad." Bella said

"Thanks for taking care of her Doctor Cullen." Charlie said

"Yes sir."Edward said. Charlie left as well.

"I'm really sorry about that." Bella said

"It's fine Miss. Swan."

"You can call me Bella."

"Bella, how you feeling today?"

"Good, other than me not wanting my daughter to see me like this and my mom arguing with me."

"I'm gonna just look at your head for a second." Edward said and lean in. Bella look up at him while he look at her, "Does where i'm touching you hurt?"

"No." she said. Edward stop touching her head and look into her eyes and smiled, "What?"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have pretty eyes?" Edward asked. Bella just blushed, "And how cute you're when you blush."

"Why Doctor Cullen on you hitting on your patient?"

"That's only cause I think she's beautiful." Edward said.

"Your daughter is very adorable by the way. She's got her mother's eyes."

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's gonna be three very soon."

"Well she's cute, just like her mom." Edward said and smiled.

"I hope i'm not interrupting?" Rosalie asked

"No Rose, what's up?"

"I'm gonna take Amy back home she's getting sleepy, plus before I go I have to ask the doctor is he's got her lollipops?" Rose asked. Edward giggled.

"Yes, right here." he said and pulled them out of his pocket.

"She's gonna be happy now. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Rose said and left.

"Well your friend really likes taking care of you." Edward said

"Yeah." Bella said

"I um, have a lunch break you wanna join me?"

"Um, am I okay to walk? You know so I don't feel dizzy and stuff."

"I'm sure you'll be fine but if you do feel dizzy don't worry I won't let you fall and stuff." Edward said. Bella smiled and got out of the bed, "Wait let me help you." Edward said and grab her hand.

"Thank you." Bella said, "Just let me grab my robe there. I really don't wanna walk around with just this gown on."

"Why? Afraid someone is gonna see that cute bum of yours?"

"Ha, ha very funny." Bella said and grab her robe.

"Come on let's grab some food."

"Yeah cause hospital food sounds great." Bella said

"Oh it's not that bad." Edward said.

*********

"Well I can honestly say that Sandwich was alright." Bella said as she enter her room.

"Told you it wasn't all bad food."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked

"You can ask me anything." she said and got on her bed.

"Why not listen to your mom. I mean it is a pretty bad job you got."

"I know but it's what I want right now. I love dancing and it's what i'm gonna do."

"Still I don't wanna see you get hurt again." Edward said, "I mean I feel like I need to protect you now from people like that guy that attack you." he said. Bella smiled and grab his hand.

"I'm glad you were there to protect me, but I can't always be protected." she said and let go of his hand.

"How long have you been working there Bella?"

"Long I was a waitress first before I was a dancer. What about you? How long have you been a doctor?"

"Only for two years." Edward said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella asked

"Sure."

"Do you have kids?"

"No I don't. I would love too someday though. I love kids." he said. 'Wow, he loves kids.'

"Yeah kids are great." Bella said, "Do you know if they caught the guy who attack me?"

"No I don't, sorry. I wish I could stay but I got other patients to look at."

"Yeah sure."

"I'll see you later."

"Oh Edward one more thing, I knew you were there at the club watching me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I'd remember you giving me that one hundred dollar bill."

"Look I really didn't wanna be there, my friend drag me along."

"It's okay Edward. So what did you think?"

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Of my dancing." she asked. Edward smiled and leaned towards her ear.

"Not only were you sexy while dancing up there naked but you Miss Swan made it hard for me not to go up there, take you home with me and make passionate love to you." Edward said and kiss her on the cheek, making Bella blush, "I'll talk to you later beautiful." Edward said and walk away.

'Holy shit Bella what have you got yourself into with this man.'

**********

"What this is insane, he can't do this."

"But he did Bella." Rose said

"Where's Amy?"

"She's with Charlie."

"God how can he do this to me."

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Oh god sorry I didn't mean to be loud Edward."

"It's fine, what's going on?"

"I'll let you two talk." Rose said and left.

"It's my ex, he's empty all my bank accounts, took everything. He also..."

"What is it?" Edward asked and sat beside her.

"He also wants to take Amy away from me."

"He's the father?" Edward asked. Bella shook her head and began to cry, "Don't worry he's not gonna take her away from you, i'm not gonna let him." Edward said and hold her.

"I can't lose her Edward."

"You won't I promise." he said

"There's something else. My landlord is kicking me out. I have no home anymore. I got sixty days to get my stuff out."

"What? That's stupid." Edward said

"I would stay with my dad but his place is to small and I would go to my mother but she's just a pain sometimes. Look I know i'm not suppose to leave here till tomorrow but I need to see my daughter."

"Bella you have a concussion, you might hurt yourself."

"I don't care Edward I need to be with Amy."

"Okay wait I have an idea if you want to hear it."

"What's the idea?"

"I'll let you leave here today if you promise me soemthing."

"Okay I promise."

"I want you and Amy to come stay with me at my place."

"What? Are you serious?" Bella asked

"Yes of course. I like to have you and Amy live there."

"Are you sure I mean us girls are a handful." Bella said. Edward just laughed.

"I'm sure I can manage the both of you. So what do you say, will you and Amy move in with me?"

"Yes of course." Bella said and hug him, "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. R&R please

Isn't Edward a sweetheart!

Sorry that this chapter is short!


	4. Kissing Isn't Contagious

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU ALL ARE AMAZING.

Chapter 4

"So here we are." Bella said

"Yeah mommy were home."

"Honey mommy explain were not staying here anymore.

"Is that your landlord." Edward asked

"Yeah." Bella said

"Come on were gonna go talk to him." Edward said and got out of the car, helping Bella and Amy out.

"Well, well look it's the stripper and her pimp."

"Hey watch were your saying around my kid."

"I need your stuff out of her fast Bella, I have other people moving in. They have better jobs than you."

"Oh my god is that why your kicking her out cause she's a dancer?"

"Edward come on it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Get your stuff gone by Thursday, Mrs. Swan." he said and left.

"What is wrong with that guy. He's racists."

"Hey it's fine, i'm glad i'm leaving anyways, this place is a dump." Bella said and walk inside. Edward followed her.

"Your right about a dump. Bella I can't believe you and Amy lived here."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Okay so we better start packing." Edward said, "What do you want me to pack?"

"Um, oh there's some baby clothes and Amy's toys in that closet over there." Bella pointed. Edward walk over and opened the door.

"Mommy can I help him pack?" Amy asked. Bella smiled and look over towards Edward, "Sure sweetie, go ahead." she said and watch Amy run over to him.

"Mommy said I can help you pack."

"Sure Jellybean, can I call you jellybean?"

"Only mommy cause me Jellybean but you can call me another thing I like."

"What that's?"

"Amy, that's my name." she said and made Edward laugh.

"Okay Amy, let's put some of your toys into a box." Edward said. Bella watch as they pack some stuff. She couldn't believe how much Amy like Edward. She was giggling and smiling.

"Mommy, guess what I told Edward."

"What's that Jellybean?"

"He ask me where I got my scar from on my hand and I told him I fell off my swing at the park and that I was crying and you kissed it better and I got a ice cream for being a good girl."

"Tell him what happen the next day though Jellybean."

"Do I have too Mommy."

"No not if you don't want too." Bella said. Amy look up at Edward.

"I didn't wanna go to the park."

"Why not?" Edward asked

"Cause I was afraid of the swings."

"She hasn't gone back on them till that day. She's really scared."

"Do you miss the swings?"

"Yes."

"How about I help you get back on those swings."

"That's okay Edward i'm alright to not go on them." Amy said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone home?"

"Auntie Rose." Amy yelled and ran to her.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world doing?"

"Great i'm helping Edward pack mommy and my stuff."

"Edward?"

"Hi!" he said and waved.

"Oh that Edward. Nice to see you again."

"You too."

"I was hoping I can take this little bundle of joy to my place for the night if it's okay."

"Please mommy."

"Sure Jellybean, go with Rose and grab a few things."

"Yeah, fun time with Auntie Rose." Amy said and ran upstairs.

"No running Amy I don't want you to fall and get hurt."

"I'll go get her." Rose said and left, leaving Bella and Edward alone.

"She's a great kid Bella."

"Thanks."

"So these boxes are finish, anything else you want me to pack?"

"Um, wanna help me with these?" Bella asked

"Sure." he said and sat beside her, "Wow!"

"What?"

"Is that you?" Edward asked, looking at a picture of me at a party with my friends.

"Yes that's me. It was a party."

"You looked beautiful no sorry not beautiful, sexy." he said and made Bella blush.

"Seriously? I'm only wearing a pair of denim jeans and a blue halter top."

"Yeah but no matter what you look like I still think your sexy."

"Thanks." she said and look through an album, "Oh my god."

"Whose that?" Edward asked

"It's no one." she said and close the album.

"That was you wasn't it."

"No."

"Bella let me see." he said

"No way." Bella said. Suddenly Edward started tickling her, "Edward...Don't, Stop."

"Let me see the album then." he said

"Nooo." she said. He kept tickling her, "Edward, stop..."

"Can I see it then."

"Fine." she said and showed him the picture.

"Wow. Your hair it's.."

"I know, I know. I wanted to dye my hair for the first time. My mom did it wrong and it turn pink.."

"Bella like I said before I really don't care what you look like, I think your hair look hot."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm seriously. Any guy would be lucky to have you and if they don't then their stupid." he said

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, "Thank you Edward." He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, and rub it. He started to lean in towards her, 'Oh shit Bella he's gonna kiss you. Here it comes.'

"Bella..." he said and lick his lips.

"Am I interrupting?"

Edward and Bella look over and saw Rose standing there with Amy

"Auntie Rose is mommy playing house with Edward?"

"Um, no Amy their playing a tickle game, right mommy?"

"Um, yes." Bella said

"Well were off, behave you two while were gone." Rose said

"ha, ha." Bella said, "Bye Jellybean, have fun with Auntie Rose."

"I will mommy."

"Don't let Emmett tell you those jokes anymore either."

"I won't mommy." Amy said

"Okay let's go munchkin." Rose said

"Bye Mommy."

"Have fun Jellybean." Bella said and watch them leave.

"Hey do you wanna grab some stuff and head to my place?" he asked

"Sure I do need some of this stuff out. Do you think it's all gonna fit in your car?"

"Not all of it but tomorrow I can get a rental truck to help move your other things."

"Thanks well shall we get going then?"

"Okay." Edward said and grab some stuff with Bella and headed out.

******************

"Wow you live right at the top?" Bella asked

"Yes don't worry there's an elevator in the building. We don't have to take the stairs."

"Oh thank god." she said, making Edward laugh. They got into the elevator, "There's 17 floors?"

"Yes."

"That's too high. I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit out on the balcony."

"You'll be fine it's not that high." he said as they finally reach the top and got out of the elevator, "Follow me." as they walk down the hall.

"It seems quite here."

"It always is." he said, "Here we our, your new home." he said and walk inside. Bella walked inside and her breath was taking away.

"You live here? This place is beautiful Edward."

"Thanks Bella. Come i'll give you a tour." he said and took her hand, "This is the living room, I let my mom design this part of the house cause i'm not really into the whole decorating stuff if you know what I mean."

"I love the couches their stunning." Bella said

"Thanks but again you have to thank my mom. This is the kitchen, one of my favorite places in this home."

"You love too cook?"

"Yup."

"Me too."

"Well were gonna have to cook ourselves something one day."

"I'd like that." she said

"This is one of the bathrooms the other one is down the hall by your room." he said and walk down the hall, "This is where Amy will sleep." he said and walk into the room. Bella walk around and notice a basket filled with lollipops in the middle of the room. Bella smiled and look at him.

"Hey you know kids love their candy." he said

"Let's see the next room." she said and grab his hand. They walk down the hall to Bella room.

"Here's your room." he said and they walk in. Bella look around. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Wow."

"You like it?" he asked

"I love it thank you Edward." Bella said and hug him.

"Your welcome." he said

"So do I get to see your room?" she asked. Edward smiled nervously

"Yes, come on." he said and went to his room. He opened his door and walk inside. Bella look around and was amazed.

"Wow." Bella said and look at his paintings on his wall, "Um, why do you have a painting of Dora Maar au Chat on your wall."

"Don't ask."

"No, no mister Cullen, why do you have it on your wall?"

"See this is why I didn't want my sister buying me gifts."

"Come on explain."

"It was a birthday gift and Alice brought it for me. I didn't want it on my wall. She said if it wasn't on my wall when she comes to visit she'll be very upset."

"Alice? Was she the one I met at the hospital?"

"Yes that would be my crazy sister." he said

"She seems nice."

"Yeah. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No just me."

"That must have been fun being the only kid and having everything for yourself."

"Yeah it was alright but I would have loved to have a brother or sister."

"Wanna take my sister?" he asked and laughed.

"So do you have brothers?" Bella asked

"Nope just me and my sister." Edward said

"Who is older?"

"I am." he said

"Wow, you must love music." Bella said, "May I look at your collection?"

"Sure." he said.

"Clair De Lune? Debussy is an amazing song."

"You love classical music?"

"Sometimes. My mom use to listen to it alot when I lived with her."

"Hey I have one more room to show you." he said and grab her hand. They went out of his apartment and went to another floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I wanna show you something it's on the other floor."

"I thought there was only seventeen floors?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked when he stop at a door.

"Yes." she said. He smiled and walk into the room. This room was huge. It had alot of mirrors and in the center their was a piano.

"Where are we?" she asked

"This Bella is my music room." Edward said and sat down at the piano, "Any request?" Bella smiled and sat beside him.

"Play anything for me." she said. Edward smiled and started playing. Once the song sunk in Bella realize what he was playing, Debussy. Bella watch him, every inch of him. 'God this man is amazing' She smiled, 'God I want him to be inside me right now.' Woah, were did that come from?' Suddenly Bella heard that the song was ending.

"So what did you think?" he asked

"That was beautiful. When did you start playing the piano?"

"Since I was thirteen. I've been going to lessons and everything, not anymore though."

"Why not?" Bella asked

"Well I just been busy with the hospital and stuff. I just don't have time for music anymore."

"I think you should at least try. Your really good." Bella said

"Thanks." he said and smiled. They both stared at one another. That's when Edward did it again and place his hand on her cheek like before at her old house.

"Your so beautiful." he said and leaned into her making his forehead touch hers, "Bella, I wanna kiss you so bad but I feel like if I do, i'm gonna scare you away and..."

"Edward, just kiss me already." she said. Edward smiled and lick his lips with anticipation. Their lips were so close to together, making both of them hungry for that first kiss. Suddenly Edward cell rang.

"Oh man..."

"Don't get it." Bella said

"It might be the hospital." he said and answer it, "Hello? Yes i'm free. Okay i'll be there." Edward said

"You have to go?" Bella asked

"Yes i'm sorry."

"It's okay, your job is important." she said

"Yeah but so are you." he said, "Look I won't take long tonight and it's only four in the afternoon. We can have dinner here, just you and me. What do you say?" he asked

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Bella asked

"Um, I believe I am." he said

"Then yes I will have dinner with you."

"Great. Well I better get going are you gonna stay here?"

"Um, yeah I wanna unpack some stuff." she said

"Okay i'll see you later tonight or and Bella."

"Yeah."

"You better be prepare for that kiss we didn't get to finish." Edward said and left leaving Bella blushing.

*******************

"You two are having a date tonight?"

"Yes, I've never had a date in along time Rose."

"Oh okay don't panic. Just wear something nice, do your hair, put some make-up on but not to much, wear heels and your good to go."

"It's not that easy Rose I mean this is a big deal to me."

"You really like this guy don't you." Rose asked

"Yes I like him."

"He is hot I mean if you weren't into him and I wasn't with Emmett i'd fuck that boy in a second."

"Rose watch what you say I don't want Amy hearing that."

"Sorry look you'll be fine and if you two do make love I wanna know all about it."

"Yeah sure look I gotta get ready. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Give Amy kisses for me and tell her I love her."

"I will goodnight and have fun." Rose said and hung up the phone. Bella paced the room and look for an outfit.

"Oh my god you have to be kidding me. I have no clothes here." Bella said. Suddenly she heard the door opened and saw Edward walk inside.

"Hey." he said and close the door.

"Hi, how was the hospital?" she asked

"It was fine. I met this cute little girl today. She broke her toe." he said. Suddenly he saw that Bella was acting weird, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine just looking for something." she said and pace the room.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked

"I have nothing to wear."

"That's okay, I think you look perfect." Edward said and headed to the kitchen, "So I was thinking that maybe we can eat some lasagna or some pasta what do think?" he asked. He turned around and saw that Bella was standing there looking at him, "You okay ." he asked. She smiled and walk towards him.

"When you were there at the club and you saw me for the first time what did you think?"

"I thought my god you are beautiful. That I had to get to know you and I didn't want any other guy to be with you but me. I don't care that your a stripper I just wanted to get to know the real you and I have so far and I think she's wonderful." he said. Bella started to cry. She never heard a man tell her how they felt about her before. Suddenly Bella wrap her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." she said. Edward lean in and place his wet lips onto hers. Their first kiss was magically. Bella moved her hands through Edward hair. That made him moan.

"Bella... I..."

"Shh, just keep kissing me." Bella said. Edward push into the kiss harder with passion, "Edward.. I need you now." she said. Suddenly Edward lifted Bella and carry her to his bedroom. He place her on the floor and stare at her. He kiss her neck.

"Ohh...." she moaned.

"Bella wait.."

"What is it?" she asked

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong Bella, I'm not saying I don't wanna do this with you cause believe me I do."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked

"I want our first time to be perfect." he said

"Okay your right, we shouldn't do something that we might regret."

"Hey, I'd never regret anything I do with you." he said and kiss her on the lips.

"What about the kiss?"

"Baby that's one kiss i'd never regret." he said

"So we still gonna eat or what?" she asked

"Yes, come on we'll watch a movie tonight as well."

"Okay, I get to pick the movie." Bella said

"Sure."

"By the way, did I hear you correct? Did you call me baby?"

"Oh yeah sorry I didn't mean for it to..."

"It's fine, I kinda like it, hot stuff." Bella said and smack his ass. Edward eyes wide with shock and Bella laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny? Prepare to be tickled." Edward said

"No way." Bella said and ran.

"Oh you better run." he said and chase after her.

* * *

That's the end of that Chapter. R&R would be great!


	5. Date, Sex, Breakfast

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU ALL ARE AMAZING.**

Chapter 5

BPov:

"You really don't mind keeping her for one more night?" I asked

"Of course not Bella. Besides I want you to be able to have some fun tonight." Rosalie said

"Thanks Rosie. Listen give Amy kisses and hugs for me."

"I will, have a good time tonight." she said

"Thanks, i'll try." I said and hung up. I looked at the clock and it was six o'clock. Realizing Edward would be home soon. I rush into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I was done I put on one of my favorite dresses and started dinner. I saw the door opened and saw Edward walk inside.

"Wow something smells really good in here."

"Our dinner is on. How was your day?" I asked

"Lousy but better now that i'm here with you." he said and wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "You smell really good."

"Thanks."

"So let me get wash up and I'll have dinner with you." he said

"Okay." I said and watch him walk away but he stop and said something, "Oh by the way, you look very sexy in that dress tonight."

"Thanks, again." I said and blushed.

"So where's Amy tonight?"

"Oh she's with Rose." I said, taking the food out, "I really hope your like pasta."

"Yeah I love pasta." he said and took a bite, "Oh my god..." he moaned.

"I take it you love it."

"This is fantastic Bella. It's so delicious."

"Thanks Edward." I said and took a bite as well.

"Hey I was thinking after dinner maybe we can snuggle and watch a movie."

"Sure I'd love that."

"Any movie you wanna see?" he asked

"I have Sherlock Holmes, I just got in last week and haven't watch it yet."

"Is that the one with Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr in it?"

"Yes that'll be the one."

"Cool, I've wanted to see that as well." he said. I smiled, got up and put my dish in the sink. I moved towards the stereo and put some music on. I watch as Edward put his dish in the sink and moved towards me. He grab my hand and we moved to the middle of the room.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Dance with me." he said. I smiled as I wrap my hands around his neck and he place his around my waist. We started swaying to the music as the soft amazing voice of Clair De Lune played throughout the room. Our foreheads leaning against one another, both staring each other in the eyes. I suddenly giggled as I felt Edward hands on my ass. Edward smiled and kiss my neck again. My hands suddenly moved into his hair and I moan when I felt him suck on my neck, "Oh God...."

"Bella.... I......"

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said and pulled him towards my lips. Both our lips touch and in that very moment we knew what was gonna happened. I suddenly felt being pick up by my Edward, his hands on my ass as he carry me down to the hallway towards his room. I felt myself being put down and the door behind me was open. I smiled and jump back on Edward wrapping my legs around his waist. When we enter he shut the door behind us, turned me around and push me against the door, having his way with me. I felt his hands go underneath my dress and I heard him growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your not wearing any panties? Have you been like that all night?"

"Yes." I said and blushed.

"Damn that's so sexy." he said and moved his hands back under my dress. I felt him play with my clit, rubbing, and suddenly placing a finger inside of me.

"Oh fuck...." I yelled as I felt him plunge his finger inside of me again, "Oh God..." I had to have him now. I had to have his cock inside me so bad, "Edward..."

"Yeah?"

"I need you inside me now." I said

"Patience baby, I wanna do something first." he said as he place me on his bed and took off my dress. I was completely naked in front of him, "God your beautiful." he said and strip down naked himself. He got on top of me and started kissing my breasts, sucking on my nibbles.

"Holy fuck...." I yelled. Edward moved his way down to my stomach leaving little kisses. I suddenly felt him moving into my thigh and suddenly I felt his tongue lick my clit, "Oh My Fucking God." I yelled. I grab a hold of the headboard behind me as I felt his tongue lick ever inch of my pussy.

"God you taste amazing Bella." he said and started licking me again. My hands suddenly found their way to Edward head, running my fingers through his hair. He lick and suck. God it felt amazing.

"I need you now Edward. I need you inside of me." I said. He reach over and grab a condom from his night stand. He rip the package open and place the condom on his cock. Edward pulled me towards him, raise my legs over his shoulders and thrust deep inside of me.

"Ohhhhh God... Edward." I yelled. The feeling of Edward cock inside of me was sensational. We were both wet, our bodies press together and every single moment of this was amazing. Edward continued to thrust in and out of me, my legs still over his shoulders.

"God Bella your so tight baby, you feel so fucking good." I heard him say as he kept fucking me hard but then suddenly I felt myself being turned over, on my hands and knees, "Have you ever been fuck, Doggy Style Bella?"

"No." I asked. Edward didn't say anything instead he shoved his cock deep inside me, "Holy shit." I screamed as he pump inside me.

"Yes, baby, yes..." Edward screamed. His hands were on my hips thrusting in and out. God this was fucking amazing. I never imagine sex with Edward would be this fucking amazing.

"Christ Edward, you feel so fucking good." I yelled. He pump into me harder and faster.

"I'm gonna cum baby." He said

"No wait don't cum yet, I wanna get on top of you." I said

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He took his cock out of me and lay down on the bed. I climbed on top of him and slowly shoved his cock inside of me

"Jesus Bella." Edward moaned. I moved up and down as fast as I can.

"Does that feel good baby?" I asked, thrusting in and out of him

"Oh god yes.....Bella." he yelled. Listening to him say my name was such a turn on. I moved more, faster, my hands on his chest, his hands on my ass. Out lips toughing one another.

"You feel so good..." Edward said as I felt my body over come me and I knew right there I was about to come.

"Jesus Edward I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum baby, let me feel your cum all over my cock baby." I heard him yelled. I let my body lose all control and I cum like I thought. I felt him tense and knew he was gonna as well.

"Jesus Bella........." He said and cum inside of me. I collapsed on top of him, both of us trying to catch our breathes. I rolled off of him and I heard him groaned

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Why did you get off of me?" he asked and I giggled.

"Sorry, at least i'm still beside you." I said and rolled over to face him. I felt him turned around to face me.

"That's true." he said and smiled, leaning in and kissed me, "So was it good? You know the sex." he asked

"No, it was better than good, it was amazing." I said and giggled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Edward."

"Are you sore at all?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanna go for round two?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, on one condition." I said

"What's that?"

"We do it in the shower?" I asked. I heard Edward moaned and laughed as I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Edward chased after me

"You better run, Miss Swan."

* * *

EPov:

My date with Bella was incredible. Not only did I have the chance to be alone with her but having sex was so awesome. I mean to have her in my bed, riding me, and doggy style was wonderful. I looked over towards my clock and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. Then I looked down at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Bella was laying in my arms, peacefully sleeping. I smiled and kiss her bare shoulder. She suddenly yawned and stretched turning around, and opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." I said. She smiled.

"Hey yourself handsome." she said and kissed me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like I was in heaven." she said. I chuckled.

"That's good to know. So I was thinking since I have the most beautiful woman living with me maybe she'd be happy with me cooking her breakfast?"

"I'd love that Edward."

"Okay, what would my beautiful girlfriend love to eat?" I asked. Suddenly I heard her giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You called me your girlfriend."

"That's fine right?"

"Yeah, I just love hearing you say that." she said

"Well, it feels good to say it. So what do you want for breakfast babe?"

"French Toast please."

"Right away." I said and got out of bed naked. I grab some boxers and put them on.

"Um, Edward."

"Yeah Bella."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't put a shirt on. I wanna stare at that chest while you cook me breakfast."

"Anything for you." I smiled and walk downstairs. I started right away on breakfast. It was not long for Bella to walk into the kitchen and distract me with what she was wearing.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard her said. I turned around and saw her only in one of my t-shirts. Damn this woman is so gonna be the death of me.

"Bella, please tell me your wearing underwear under those." I asked. I watch as she slowly lift my shirt up revealing her pussy. "Baby do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked. She smiled and walk towards me and pushed me up against the counter.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me here, right now." I heard her say.

"What about the food?"

"That can wait." she said and took off my shirt she was wearing. Once again she was naked in front of me.

"Baby, you don't even have to ask me twice." I said, picking her up and having my way with her once again on our counter.

"Well that was...."

"So hot." Bella said

"Yeah, you still want breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah if it's you i'm eating." she giggled

"Naughty girl." I said and smack her ass, as she laughed.

"So I was wondering when our next date is gonna be?"

"Whenever is fine, just as long as I can get you in my bed again." I said

"Is that so?" She asked

"Yes."

"Well in that case I have a surprise for you that you will sure enjoy."

"Really? Am I allow to have a hint?"

"Nope, your gonna have to wait." she said. Suddenly I heard the doorbell rang, "Oh my god what time is it?" Bella asked

"It's noon now why?"

"Shoot go put clothes on it's Rosalie and Amy." she said.

"Bella it's Rosalie opened the door sleeping beauty." I heard Rosalie said. I ran to my room to put clothes. I heard Bella opened that door, and a little voice saying,

"Mommy"

"Hey jellybean."

"I had so much fun at Auntie Rosie's."

"I'm glad you did sweetie."

I finally came into the living room and greeted everyone

"Well there's my favorite kid in the whole wide world."

"Edward!" Amy yelled and ran towards me and hug me

"Hey kiddo, how was your stay at Rosalie?"

"It was awesome, my uncle Emmett made me a kite and I play with it at the park."

"That's neat kiddo."

"I also drew another picture for you." she said and grab it out of her bag. She handed to me, "It's a picture of you as a doctor." I smiled.

"Thanks Amy it's wonderful."

"Welcome Edward." Suddenly I heard Rosalie talking with Bella.

"So how did it go last night?" Rosalie asked

"I'm not discussing that with you, especially with Amy here."

"Oh so you two had sex."

"Rosalie, be quiet."

"What's sex mommy?"

"Um, six honey, you know the number." Bella said and I giggled.

"Well I have to head out, we will talk later Bella, Amy see you later princess."

"Bye Auntie Rosie."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Rosalie." I said and watch her leave.

"I'm afraid I have to go as well beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I promise that our next date will be ten times better than our first."

"Oh it will for sure."

"You seriously ain't gonna tell me what my surprise is?"

"Nope sorry handsome."

"Okay, I tried. Amy i'll see you later Kiddo."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so but i'll tell you what, i'll call you before you go to bed."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool." she said and I smiled.

"Well I better go, talk to you later gorgeous." I said and kiss Bella on the lips. I heard Amy giggled and we both laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said and walk out the door to another hard night at the hospital.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. What did you all think?

What do you think Bella surprise for Edward will be?

R&R please

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Also sorry if this chapter seems short!


	6. Strip For Me, Baby

Chapter Six: Strip For My Baby

BPOV:

"Oh My God Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes I`m serious, it`s in the bedroom now." I said and heard Rosalie laughing loud on the phone.

"You do realize he might have a heart attack when he sees it right."

"Oh no he won`t. I just hope he likes this surprise. He has been bugging me all day about it."

"He will, if he doesn`t then he must be gay." She said and chuckles.

"Oh Rose just me he is not gay." I said and laugh with her.

"Ew Bells, TMI," Rose said and I just laugh.

"Look I have to go to get every thing ready, but I will tell you about tonight, tomorrow okay."

"Okay babes, have fun."

"I will thanks, bye Rose."

"Bye girl." She said and hung up. I hung my phone up also and was getting dinner ready when the doorbell rang.

"Momma, doorbell." Amy yelled. I chuckled and went to answer the door.

"Mom, Dad, what are you both doing here?"

"We came by to see you and Amy." Renee said

"But how did you know where I lived?"

"Rosalie told us." Charlie said

"Of course, she`s so dead."

"Grandma, Grandpa." Amy yelled and ran into their arms.

"Hello my percious girl." Renee said.

"Grandma, I got another lollipop from Edward today."

"Edward?" Reneed asked

"Yes that doctor that help mommy."

"Oh, you still see him as your doctor."

"Um I..."

"No mommy is dating Edward."

"What?" Renee yelled as I cringed.

"Um, Amy let`s go pack a bag so you can have a sleepover with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yeahhhhhh." Amy said and ran upstairs with Charlie.

"When were you gonna tell me about you and Edward."

"Um, never."

"Isabella, don`t be smart."

"Look me and Edward are just starting to date. We haven`t told anyone yet."

"Not even Rosalie?" She asked and raise an eyebrow.

"Um..."

"Oh for crying out loud Isabella, you told your bestfriend before your mother."

"Mom, stop it. Edward didn`t even tell his parents yet."

"That is besides the point, I should know when my daughter is seeing someone."

"I know you do but this relationship or whatever it is, is still new for us both." I said and suddenly Edward walk inside. Oh this is gonna be bad I just know it.

"Bella?"

"I`m here Edward." I said and watch as he enter the living room.

"Oh I didn`t know you were gonna have company. Hello again Mrs. Swan."

"Hello Edward and please call me Renee."

"Okay." He said

"So my parents are here to take Amy for a sleepover."

"Oh well she must be excited for that." He said and kiss her on the forehead.

"So it is true?" I heard my mother asked.

"Is what true Renee, I mean Mrs. Swan."

"That you and my daughter are dating?"

"Oh um." He said and blush. He freaking blush.

"Mom stop please, look I already told you we are."

"You told her?" He asked

"Well not exactly, Amy kinda said it out loud." I said and smiled

"Edwardddd." Amy yelled and ran into his arms. He smiled and pick her up

"Well hello there kiddo." He said

"I made you another picture today."

"You did? What did you make me."

"See, it`s you in your doctor`s clothes."

"Well it sure is, that`s a lovely picture Amy, thank you." He said and hug her. I look over at my parents, Charlie smiling at Edward and Amy well my mother just froze in her spot.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked

"Um yes, Charlie we should get going." She said

"Okay dear, come on Amy." Charlie said. Edward put her down and Amy hug me

"I will miss you Mommy."

"I will miss you too Jelly Bean." I said and watch as she left with my parents. I shut the door and sigh.

"You okay beautiful." I heard Edward say and hug him.

"Yeah i`m just glad your here." I said

"Are you sure? Everything okay with your mom?"

"I don`t know. She did seem upset I didn`t tell her about us."

"I`m sorry."

"No, no it`s okay. Let`s just enjoy being here alone together okay. Come I made dinner." I said and grab his hand and lead him into the kicthen.

"Mmmm, it sure smells wonderful in here."

"I`m making your favorite. Lasagna."

"You`re amazing you know that."

"Yeah I know." I said and laugh placing a slice of Lasagna on his plate. I watch as he took a bite of his food and moan.

"My Good baby this is fucking good."

"Really?" I asked and pour him some wine.

"Yes, it`s delicious." He said and smiled at me, and I blush.

"Thank you Edward." I said and place a slice on my plate and pour some wine.

"So I still get my surprise right?"

"Edward. You keep asking me and you will not get it."

"Okay, Okay." He said and laugh.

"Now eat up or you will not get dessert."

"Are you gonna be dessert?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. And I laugh.

"You just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why I have to be blindfold?"

"Because if you aren`t blindfold then you will see your surprise." I said and giggled, "Okay watch your step, now sit." I said as he sat down. I grab two more blindfolds and tied his arms to the chair he was sitting on.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Shh, relax baby." I said and kiss his lips lightly as he moan.

"Baby come on let me see you." He said. I smiled and took the blindfold off his eyes. He smiled at me then look down at me and groans, "What are you wearing?" He asked.

"You like it? I got it from Victoria Secret." I said. His eyes moved over behind me and he curse.

"Please tell me I am seeing things and that`s not a stripper pole behind you." He said.

"You are not seeing things my love. I ask my friends to install in here today." I said and went to the music player and press play, suddenly Nine Inch Nails, Closer was blaring through the room. I started moving towards the pole and dance around it as the first lyrics to the music started playing out:

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**

I started grinding against the pole keeping my eyes on Edward, taking my bra off and throwing it at him. He chuckles and kept watching me. I jump on the pole and swing around on it, then grinding on it again. I moved one of my hands on my breasts as I dance some more, then I lean gently on the pole taking my panties off and chuck them at him. I moved my hands down between my legs and I heard Edward curse. I look up at him and moved towards him

**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell**

**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**

"I need to touch you Bella, please." He begged and I smiled and took off the other blindfolds. His hands were untied and I squeal as he lifted me up and place me on the bed, as he strip his clothes off and grabs a condom putting it on.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

"Oh I`m gonna fuck you like an animal that`s for sure, Miss. Swan." He said and turn me over on my knees and thrust deep into my pussy.

"Oh God Yes Edward." I scream loud as he grip my hips thrusting faster.

"God you are such a bad girl. The way you were stripping for me was so hot." He said and spank my ass as I moaned, "Mmmm, my girl loves being spank." He said and spank me again as he thrust harder.

"Oh God yes Edward don`t stop fucking me baby."

"Yes Fuck your so wet Bella."

He kept thrusting harder and faster inside and I grip the headboard. I can feel I was almost about to cum, I knew it. Any moment.

"God I fucking love your wet pussy Bella."

"Oh Fuck Edward, I love your big cock." I said and cried out

"That`s it baby feel it, cum for me, cum hard on my cock." He said. I scream so loud, cumming so fucking hard on his cock.

"Ohhhhhh God Edwarddddd."

"Fuckkkk Bellaaaa." He moan loud and cums hard as well and suddenly crashes down on the bed with me. We both lay there as we catch our breaths.

"My god that was... I don`t have the words." I said and giggle. Edward chuckles beside me and kisses my forehead.

"It was incredible." He said

"Yeah." I said and snuggled against him. Right there and then I knew I never wanted to let go of Edward ever. I knew he was it for me. Was I in love? No, it`s too soon. I look over at him and saw him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it`s just your so beautiful." He said and kiss me, "I`m gonna go for a showeR, you wanna join me?"

"Um, yeah sure I will be there in a minute."

"Okay hurry though." He said and walk into the bathroom butt naked. I watch as he walk into the bathroom and then I realize I am indeed in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Okay so sorry that this seems short I will try to write the next chapter longer!


End file.
